


Sure Bet

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kinda like Man of Steel, Supergirl au, Wandering Supergirl, but better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara spends her days wandering, searching for her place in this world. Who knew that a surfside bar could be the answer to it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea watching the beginning of 'Man of Steel'. He wanders in the beginning, searching for what would be his best fit, but keeps outing himself when people fall into danger. I can't imagine Kara would be any different...

“Mañana, Kara!” the blonde hears from across the open area of the bar. She pops her head out quickly from behind the shelves to wave to her coworker who’s leaving on her boyfriend’s arm. “See you tomorrow, Yeimy!” she yells as she grabs another handful of glasses to dry and put away for the next afternoon’s rush of beach goers. 

It’s late, too late for most of the guests at any of the hotels nearby, but this is Kara’s favorite time of night to work, so she’s happy. The lights are down low, the very few tables and chairs only lit by the multi-color string lights that are hung in the rafters of the open-sided building and the only sounds she can hear are the faint rhythmic sounds through the speakers and the crashing of the waves on the beach that is only dozens of feet away. The moon is shining bright tonight, sparkling upon the water like magic and she loses herself in thought for a while as she stares at the twinkling lights of the boats in the distance.

Of the random jobs that she has held over the past few years of her life, this one is definitely one of her favorites and she hopes that maybe it will last a bit longer before she has the need to move on. She tends bar here, takes care of the after dinner guests of the local resorts and hotels and cleans up and stocks for the next day. It gives her lots of free time during the daylight hours to explore the area where she’s living above a small grocery store. She helps the husband and wife unload their grocery shipments in the early mornings and they repay her with cheap rent and the most delicious breakfast tacos she imagines she will ever have.

Before this little slice of heaven in Mexico, she has spent time in the Pacific Northwest and Alaska before that, but she’s learned that a woman of her perceived age draws too much attention on her own, especially in those male driven environments…so she’s traveled further south, using the skills she’s learned upon the way to make enough to cover room and board and so far, she’s been totally happy. It’s only when someone needs rescuing that Kara tends to blow her cover. It was the dock worker in Juno, the fisherman in Florence and the Coast Guard rookie in SoCal that has driven her more south, landing her in a popular spot in Western Mexico, just not in the popular time.

She’s spent her days clearing tables in the touristy restaurants in town, driving airport shuttles to the surrounding resorts and even hauling fishing gear on random fishermen’s boats from the port, amazing the regulars with her strength and stamina and easy grasp of their language. That last one may be the one to get her in trouble, but she loves the ocean and she loves talking with the older fishermen and laughing at their tall tales.

Kara reaches for another glass to dry and polish, but comes up empty and she sighs when she realizes she’s already finished for the night. She flips the switch on the light in the back and turns towards the bar to start wiping down when she sees a shapely shadow making its way up from the edge of the water towards the bar. She does her best not to stare when the shadow makes its way into the dim light, but she’s sure she fails. Out of the corner of her eye she can see blonde hair, slightly wavy and falling upon the woman’s shoulders. She’s dressed in a simple dark tank top with a colorful sarong tied around her waist and she gets more gorgeous with every step she takes towards Kara’s bar.

“Am I too late?” Kara hears from her late night customer’s mouth.

“Of course not. What can I get you?” Kara responds quickly, finishing her wide swipe of the bar before her guest shoots back an order. 

“I’ve been trying to find a decent martini in this town for days. Think you’re up to the challenge?” 

Kara smiles and meets green, green eyes. “My specialty, you have found the right girl.”

Her customer only smirks as she settles herself on a bar stool, “We’ll see…Kara,” she says as she reads the name on the tip jar by the register. “Chop, chop.”

Kara chuckles as she gathers what she needs and pours it together in the mixer. She reaches for the lid to the freezer and lets out a quiet curse when she realizes all of the ice is gone. 

“Something wrong?” her blonde visitor asks.

“Um…not at all. I’ll be right back,” Kara says, flashing a smile before ducking behind the wall that will hide her from view. She brings the metal mixer to her lips and blows freezing cold air inside before capping it and shaking it quickly to infuse that freezing temperature into the drink. She steps back to the bar and pours, topping it with another tiny touch of olive juice and 2 plump olives. “There you are,” she says as she slides the martini glass across the worn, wooden surface of the bar.

She gets a sly, questioning glance in response, but then the blonde takes the drink in hand and takes a quick sip before placing it back down on the bar a moment later with a small smile. She lifts one delicate hand in Kara’s direction, “My name is Cat. I have a feeling you’ll be seeing a lot more of me in the next few days.”

\-------------------------------

Kara arrives for her shift a few minutes early the next day, earning a smile from her coworker who is painting her nails at one of the round tables with her feet propped in a chair. “Totally dead today, Kara. I can’t believe this year’s off-season is so, well, off.”

She ducks behind the bar to grab a bottle of water and settles in the other chair. “I like it. I know it’s not good for business, but I could sit here and watch the waves all night.”  
“You are so weird, chica. What about your tips?” the girl asks incredulously as she blows lightly on her nails. 

“I’m doing alright, Yeimy. I’ve picked up some other odd jobs during the day,” Kara replies. “I did have one customer last night after you left though. She likes my martinis,” she says with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Yeimy rolls her eyes. “Only you would find un mamacita in the off-season, Kara. How big of a tip did she leave you, hmm?” 

Kara ponders the ends of her own non-existent nails for a second before replying off-handedly, “Twenty bucks.”

Yeimy drops the front legs of her chair to the ground with a thump. “Does she like brunettes?” she asks, which leaves Kara giggling for the next half-hour.

\---------------------------------

Kara is stacking glasses again later that evening when she hears someone settling at her bar and it makes her heart flutter to think of who it might be. She peeks around the corner to see Cat gazing out at the moonlit waves. “Cat? It’s nice to see you again. Can I get you the same?” 

“Kara, yes the same,” the older woman breathes with a smile. “I was hoping you would be here.”

Kara blushes a bit but holds her own, “I was hoping you’d come see me again. How was your day?” she asks as she puts the drink together.

“Boring. I’m here for business meetings which should have been an email in the first place.” She pauses as Kara places her drink in front of her and she lifts it to her lips with a happy hum. “Thankfully, you’re here to keep me entertained. Your martinis remind me of a place in New York…excellent.”

“That’s funny, I learned to make them in New York,” Kara murmurs, remembering fondly an uncomfortable couch in a shoebox of an apartment in the theatre district. 

“Oh yeah?” Cat asks. “Been around the block a few times, Kara?

Kara nods from her spot leaning against the back wall. “I’ve been traveling for the past few years.”

Cat smiles from her barstool. “While you’re making me another, why don’t you tell me about your travels?”

\----------------------------------

Kara has her feet propped up on a table while she takes turns gazing out at the ocean and reading from her book when she hears footsteps approaching in the sand. She’s spent the last two nights making martinis and chatting up her beautiful customer, but tonight she thought she had run out of good luck. She drops her feet to the floor as she sees Cat step into the light on the far side of the bar. 

“Miss me?” she asks with a smile.

“Always,” Kara responds, rising from her spot to begin to fetch her specialty. She pauses when she feels a soft touch on her wrist that causes her to turn. 

“Dance with me?” Cat asks, pulling lightly at the hand in hers towards the small empty dance floor.

Kara follows closely, lets her hands fall upon around Cat’s slim waist as she feels the warm weight of the woman’s arms slipping around her shoulders.

“Is this ok?” Cat asks, her lips very near her left ear as they start to sway.

“It’s perfect,” Kara breathes, tightening her grip a bit as her fingers slide across Cat’s hips. They had shared so much between them the past few nights, she feels as though she’s known the woman for years. Cat is in town on business, but her own holdings are in California where she lives with her young son. Kara has talked more of her own exploits than she ever has, but with a fleeting friendship like this, she thinks she is safe from exploitation. She feels as if she’s free from everything when she talks to Cat. “Are you…are you leaving?” She feels the older woman’s forehead rest upon her shoulder.

“I’m supposed to leave tomorrow,” Cat replies, lifting her head to look Kara in the eye. “But…I’m afraid that even if I come back in a week, you may not be here anymore.”

Kara nods in agreement. “You may be right,” she says softly, her eyes falling to Cat’s mouth.

“So I should take my chances while I have them,” Cat says never lifting her gaze from Kara’s lips.

Kara stops their movement, curls her hands tight around Cat’s back and tugs her tight against her. “You’re a sure bet…” she says as she dips her head and catches the blondes’ lips with her own. Cat opens her lips and snares Kara with her tongue almost immediately, pulling a strangled groan from the younger woman’s mouth. They wrestle for control for a moment before giving each other the chance to breathe.

“Is it closing time yet?” Cat asks after a moment, pulling insistently at the soft t-shirt covering Kara’s upper-half.

Kara breathes heavily, runs her hands fully down Cat’s back, ending up squeezing softly against her backside. “It can be.”

\-------------------------------

They fall together in the lush sheets of Cat’s luxury suite. It’s only a minutes’ walk from where she has visited Kara for the last few nights, but it is a world away from the type of accommodations Kara’s used to. The crisp air of the central air conditioning cools her skin, but Kara feels the chill of it chased away by Cat’s lips upon every inch of her skin uncovered.

It doesn’t take long before both of their clothing is piled in a heap on the plush carpet and they are both breathing heavy in sync in Cat’s bed. They reach towards each other together, eyes closed, foreheads resting against each other as they feel…they feel more from each other than either woman can believe and it leaves them both gasping and aching for more in its wake.

Cat won’t even consider relinquishing her hold on her and come morning they are still wrapped in each other’s arms as the sunlight shines down upon the morning’s surf. They make love again, collapsing into each other as the seagulls cry outside overhead, but with Cat’s first steps into the shower, she has to say goodbye to her young lover with the chaste kisses left upon her shoulders. The loss is palpable and she rests her head heavily upon the cool tiles of her shower as she feels her absence.

\------------------------------

Eight months later when Cat Grant is about to meet her new security detail for the first time, she stops short in her office to review the resumes one last time. They have all been vetted and checked by the best that the government has to offer, but that’s not quite good enough for her, so extra checks have been made and she has paid handsomely to make sure she has the absolute best security detail on earth for her and her son. 

When she sees a familiar first name cross her desk, she always smiles, but it is a short-lived fantasy in the grand scheme of things. She hears her assistant clamoring in the door to announce their arrival, so she arranges their credentials neatly in case she has questions. She doesn’t, but she wants them to think she does.

“Miss Grant, Hank Henshaw is here to see you, as well as Kara Danvers and Astra Inze.” Her assistant is ushering them in neatly and Cat gives a slight nod before she even gives them a glance. 

“Thank you, Ella.” She is still looking down at her neat stacks of papers before she begins, “So, I hear that you’re the best there is to offer. Which one of you will tell me why?”

“That would be me, Miss Grant, and I can tell you we are the perfect fit for your protection detail for one reason.” There is no pause as the young woman begins her explanation. “You and your son are our number one priority, no matter what the situation or extenuating circumstances. We have absolutely no other concerns except your safety.”

Cat recognizes the voice as soon as she begins speaking, but she holds her reaction as best she can. “I see…well, from your references I can see that you’re highly qualified, I guess it’s up to me to take my chances as I see fit,” she says as she steps in front of the groups’ speaker, lifting her eyes with a smile to the azure blue that she remembers from less than a year ago. 

“We’re a sure bet, Miss Grant,” Kara says, her own soft smile shining in the fading light shining through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
